Escape from the Rainbow Factory
by XNightwindX
Summary: Unnoficial sequel to the original fanfiction, Rainbow Factory. Scootaloo has escaped from the Weather Factory and has returned to ponyville. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are glad to have her back, but their fillyhood friend has changed from outgoing to quiet, secretive, and antisocial. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are determined to find out what happened to their friend.
1. Surprise

**I have had this idea in my mind for awhile so... Here goes nothing!**

"Beautiful eyes? Me?" A blue mare laughed hysterically. She threw back her head, whipping her matted, bloody rainbow mane back. A group of pegasi surrounded her, tasers ready. In front of them was a young pony, an orange one, battered and bleeding. She was stretched outward with each of her hooves in metal cuffs, and her purple mane hung low, over her eyes. All of these ponies, stood in a bloody, rusty chamber. "Scootaloo, if that's all you have to say... Oh well! Bye bye, you worthless pony!" The rainbow maned pony spat at the orange one, as she began to turn around. "Beautiful eyes..." Scootaloo sighed. "Eyes of regret. I can see that. You don't want to kill me, do you, Rainbow Dash?" The blue pegasus froze in her steps. There was a dead silence in the chamber, with only muffled screams and howls and the clank of gears that came from outside the chamber.

"Rainbow Dash... You don't have to do this. You are killing thosands of ponies-"

"They are a burden to the flock!" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"They are in your hooves. Their lives are in your very hooves. You can stop this..."

"I've had enough of her talking. Kill her. Kill her now!" Dash shrieked.

A young pegasus walked towards the levers. She looked over to Scootaloo, who looked back to her with longing eyes. The dark blue pony put her hoof on the lever, everyone waiting intently, including Scootaloo, who awaited her bloody demise With fear. Suddenly, the dark blue pony turned to the other lever and forced it down. Scootaloo's clasps opened, and she fell to the ground instantly. Rainbow Dash was in shock, as the blue pony screamed, "RUN!" They both quickly lifted up from the ground, Rainbow Dash shrieking commands to capture them. They swiftly dodged gears and pipes. "I guess we don't really have much time to talk. I'm StormChase." Scootaloo turned to her, wide eyed, still in awe about her allowing to escape. "We'll meet again, ok? Meet me at Ponyville! I'll be hiding. And waiting!" StormChase shouted over Rainbow Dash's screaming, who was tossing crude insults. They both rammed into a metal door, forcing the locked hinges to snap, giving them their easy escape. As they escaped, Scootaloo's wing was caught by the fallen metal door, tearing off some of her flight feathers. She screamed in pain, but despite this, continued flying. "Adios!" StormChase announced flying off. Scootaloo continued flying, making sure Cloudsdale and the Weather Factory was far behind her. Before she knew it, a breeze whipped up unexpectedly, and stung at her wounds and where her feathers were torn off. Her exhaustion overwhelmed her, along with shock, and she slipped into unconsciousness in mid air. She tumbled down, falling into the Everfree Forest.

**I hope you guys like it! (I wrote this whilst watching Deer Hunter. Haha!)**


	2. Escape

**Alright, next chapter! Thanks to XxSkullCandyxX for my first review!**

"I sure hope she comes back soon!" A young red-maned pony wondered out loud. She sat in her bedroom, with a white, purple-maned unicorn by her side. "Scootaloo promised us she'd come straight back to ponyville after she finished the big test... And that was yesterday!" Added the unicorn. "Applebloom, do you think maybe... Maybe she... FAILED?" The earth pony turned to the unicorn. "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo is one of the best fliers in her class!" Applebloom boasted. "She couldn't fail. Can't say the same for her friend she talked about though... Orion..." There was an awkward silence following her last sentence. The white pony looked over to her friend. "We should get a surprise party ready for Scootaloo while we got a chance!" She exclaimed hopefully. Applebloom, pleased with the idea, instantly jumped up. "Pinkie Pie can help us! Let's go!"

At Sugarcube corner, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were already talking with Pinkie Pie. "Surprise party? Sure thing!" Exclaimed the pink pony. She ducked underneath a counter, and pulled out an assortment of colorful balloons.

"Try to get her by, I dunno, tomorrow?" Applebloom nodded.

"S'long as we find her..." Sweetie Belle sighed underneath her breath, but the enthusiastic pink pony didn't seem to notice.

"We should go see if Fluttershy can go to Cloudsdale for us and find her!" Applebloom suggested. "Who knows? Scootaloo HAS to be there." Sweetie Belle, obviously pleased with the idea, nodded. They rushed out the door, while promising Pinkie Pie they'll have Scootaloo by tomorrow.

Applebloom and Sweetie belle were trotting up the path to Fluttershy's House. They had their gaze fixed on the clouds, as if expecting to see Scootaloo flying about, possibly in search of themselves. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle nudged the yellow pony in the flank with her hoof. She pointed to the border of the EverFree forest, where they saw somepony emerging. "Hiya, Zecora!" Applebloom shouted. Zecora always comes into Ponyville now and then, but something was a bit off. She wasn't wearing her cloak, as usual, and her gait was that as if she was wounded. Squinting, Applebloom tried to figure out if it really was Zecora. "That isn't Zecora..." Sweetie Belle murmured, shocked, realizing who it was. Finally, Applebloom caught onto who it was.

"SCOOTALOO!"

**Sorry for this really late chapter, I actually started last year but forgot about it. :P Well, I'll get back into writing!**


End file.
